


Familiarity

by OneThreateningAcronym



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: A sort of AU, Gen, could be considered pre-relationship, i don't actually know why i wrote this, very mildly violent but not terribly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThreateningAcronym/pseuds/OneThreateningAcronym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“... she’ll start asking for souls, Collin, and those are harder to harvest than Starchman Stars.” - Suzy, Chapter 4 page 68.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

It felt as though someone had tilted the world off of its axis.

Suzy stared wide eyed at the bright, blue sky reflected in her irises. Her ears rang, low and shrill, the only sound she could hear save for the distant screams in the distance. Was that Collin, calling her name? Screaming so loud and clear, but she couldn't hear a word of it. Her head spun with the world.

Everything was muffled; noises, feelings, sight... it was like she'd been dunked into a tank of water. She even struggled to breathe. Her body felt oddly disconnected. She knew, certainly, that she had limbs... but she couldn't move them. Like they had been blasted off by....

By what? Suzy moved her mouth, trying to voice the void in her memory, but only a nasally whistle came from her lips. Like a broken toy. Something cold and wet dripped down her chin.

She was missing something. God, she hated when she was missing something... but she just couldn't force her brain into action. She felt sluggish. As though the pavement she was laying on had absorbed her, the blue skies and her eyes slowly began to go dark. Her blouse clung to her breast, warm and wet, and she could faintly feel the off-beat, strangled pulsing of her heart.

She heard Dimitri's voice, far off and nonsensical, yelling what sounded like her name.

How odd. Dimitri never yelled, did he? It was always Collin who panicked and started making noise...

Something moved in her limited vision. A figure, familiar in every way Suzy couldn't recognize, stood over her and blocked out the sky. Suzy stared at them uncomprehendingly. Her mind whirred, gears turning and files being sorted, but it seemed as though some key component to the machine had been damaged. Maybe even broken beyond repair.

Suzy opened her mouth to try and speak. Again, her mouth failed to deliver her question. What was her question, anyways? She couldn't remember anymore. She coughed violently as something far more viscous than water entered her lungs in place of a breath of air.

"It's truly a pity..." the figure said, quiet and prim. They knelt down and laid a deathly cold, but pleasant hand on her forehead. Suzy shivered inadvertently and gasped, a shock of pain shooting through her. "We can never just have jokes, can we? They must always come back in some way and rear their ugly heads..."

They spoke with a subdued, dramatic flair that only seemed to be for Suzy's benefit. The spot on her chest was growing uncomfortably warm, leaving the rest of her body desperately cold as the pavement and the being leeched off the last of her heat. Spots dotted her vision, fading in and out as the seconds passed.

"Tell me, Suzy Q..." Eyes, piercing and blue, met Suzy's fading ones. There was an intensity there that would have stolen her breath had she had any left, but in her current state she couldn't understand the desperation whirling in those icy depths. "Are there things in this world you hold precious? Things that you're unable to let go of, no matter what?"

The voices in the distance faded away, leaving only the insistent questions of the person framed in shadow next to her.

"Are there things in life you still wish to accomplish? Dreams that you hold close to your heart for fear that they may escape and leave you on your own?"

The person's words were growing garbled, overpowered by the ringing in her ears that would. Not. Stop. Their lips moved, quick and almost frantic, and Suzy was sure they were speaking words... but she couldn't make any sense of it. Suddenly, the person gripped her hands in theirs. The person's hands were colder than Suzy initially thought and clammy with sweat, gripping onto her for dear life.

"Tell me, Suzy Q, do you want to **live?** "

She felt numb. Like the ice in those pleading eyes was spreading through her body, shutting her down, one sense at a time. Suzy nodded, a barely noticeable movement that could be mistaken easily as involuntary. She nodded even though she didn’t quite understand what she was agreeing to.

Lisa let out a sigh of relief so profound that Suzy felt it brush her bangs. "Then we have a deal," the mysterious girl answered. Lights shimmered into existence above them, purple and delicate, and altogether haunting. Suzy screwed her eyes shut against the blinding magic as it encircled her and Lisa's hands. It's almost too much. Suzy could feel herself fading, closer and closer to unconsciousness. It was an oddly comforting feeling.

Lisa's voice broke through the void, ambivalent as ever, yet with a trace of something Suzy just couldn't quite place.

"I always did enjoy your tea.... It will be nice to not have to bargain with you for it anymore, don't you think...

... my new familiar?"

**Author's Note:**

> AKA an AU in which Suzy nearly (almost literally) bites the bullet chasing a story in high school and sells her soul to Lisa, resident witch, to stay alive. This results in Suzy becoming Lisa’s magical familiar. Or something.
> 
> Shenanigans and romance ensue?? Maybe?? I don’t know man I wrote this at 3 am in a Skype chatbox I'm not even sure where I was going with this.


End file.
